Meeting the Right One
by crimsonsdevil
Summary: Lexi and friends meet some wrestlers.... will they find love (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

MEETING THE RIGHT ONE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It all started about a year ago. I was with my two best friends Ariel & Stacia and we were at a WWE event in Toronto. Little did we know it would be the start of long friendships with Adam Copeland, Jay Reso and Matt & Jeff Hardy. We hung out with them for awhile in Toronto and then I was off to Sweden. You see, I play hockey, at the moment, I was joining my teammates in Gavle, Sweden to defend our titles as the reigning World Champs. Ariel works part time as fashion designer, Stacia is a model, both have hopes to get into wrestling. So it was perfect when we met Adam, Jay & company. We found out that Stacia was cousins to Jay Reso. By the end of the trip, we had exchanged numbers, (both cell, phone and pagers), also e- mail & voice mail addresses.  
  
It would have been about six months after meeting in Toronto that we met again, this time it was at a hockey game, one of Team Canada's games. I scored 2 goals in our victory. Matt & Ariel had hit it off so well that he asked her out and she said yes. Stacia turned around and asked Jeff out and he said yes. Everything was going great. Ariel & Stacia both got their wishes (that was to be in the WWE) and very sexy boyfriends to boot. Ariel was the new valet for Matt & Jeff, her stage name being Syn. Her character was Matt & Jeff's long lost little sister. Stacia got to valet for Edge & Christian and that was cool. Her character's name would be Faithe and she would be a lady from their past, at the time they weren't sure. Both Ariel & Stacia have been in the Federation for just over a year and getting closer to Jeff & Matt respectively. It was wild, I'd fly up there and visit every so often. I had the biggest crush on Adam Copeland, but everytime I showed up, I found out that he had a girlfriend.  
  
Of the three of us, I am the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend. It stayed that way for the longest time, but that was ok because of my crazy schedule. You see, I'm working on my degree in broadcasting and play for the University of Regina Lady Cougars. I also play for the Canadian Olympic/National Team, in fact I have been the captain for the past two seasons. Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you my name. It's Alyxis yet everyone calls me different things. Ariel & Stacia call me everything from Alyx to Lexi to Ali, it doesn't matter to me though. We took off for Sweden and the series went by quick. I even had my own cheering section, well Alannah & I did. Alannah is Sean Morley's sister and my best friend on the team, she is a nurse in Toronto when not playing hockey. We looked up to see Sean, Jeff, Matt, Adam, Ariel, Jay & Stacia in the crowd. I looked over at Lana and smiled. We won and retained our titles. I now had some time off and spent it relaxing at home although I did go and visit Stacia & Ariel in a few places, yes Adam still had a lady in his life, but I did go out a few dates with Sean Morley & Shane Helms. 


	2. The Crash

Chapter 2  
  
Everything was going great until I took off again, this time to Toronto for a game against the US as this would designate where the World Hockey Championships would be held. It was a great game, back & forth, back & forth. A goal with about 15 seconds left in game won it and it was scored by Lana. I was to leave for Buffalo after the game to catch up with my buds, but I never got there. Stacia, Matt, Jeff, Ariel, Adam & Jay were all hanging around waiting for me to show up and when I didn't they all got a little worried that I hadn't made it there yet. It got to the point that Stacia tried calling my cell phone, which I always have on, but there was no answer. Ariel tried calling my pager & hotel room but got no answer there either. You see, I was in a car accident on the way to Buffalo, I could hear the phone ringing, I just couldn't answer it. Jeff was close friends with Lana so he called her to see if I had left yet and Lana said that I had already left. She was going to tell Jeff to check with Becca, my roommate, but was interrupted before she could by Sean who had just walked in.  
  
"Hold on for a minute Jeff." Lana looked at her brother and asked "Hey Sean, have you seen Alyxis, as Jay is looking for her?"  
  
"No I didn't but I did see her car about a half hour away from here"  
  
"Jeff, I'll call you back." She took off running with Sean, calling the EMT's on the way.  
  
I was pulled from the wreckage and taken to the nearest hospital. The next thing I remember was talking to Lana & Sean, when I slipped into a coma. By this time, Jeff, who was bored, flipped on the t.v, only to find out about an accident involving a Team Canada member.  
  
"Hey guys, get out here!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" Jay & Matt replied as the rest of the group followed them to the living room.  
  
"Look, it's Alyx's car." He said as he looked at the screen in horror.  
  
"That's why Lana didn't call me back" he said to himself.  
  
"Man, I hope she's ok!" was what Stacia & Ariel said, as they looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so." Jay said as he looked at Adam.  
  
He knew something was up, but didn't press the issue. The doctors for some strange reason decided that I should be taken care of at home, the only problem was that I lived in Regina and in the condition I was in, they weren't going to transfer me home. Lana took me in and basically took care of me, although there wasn't much of a change. It was getting frustrated for all involved, and it was causing strains on some of the relationships. I have been in a coma for just over a month when Stacia had an idea. The only problem was that Adam was visiting friends in the States with Matt & Jeff. The last month or so Adam hadn't been acting the same as he wasn't his outgoing self. No one could figure out exactly was what wrong. 


	3. Sadness

Chapter 3  
  
It got to the point that Vince wouldn't let him wrestle in singles competition but only in matches with Jay. What you have to understand is that Adam had a very bad breakup with Monique and he was heartbroken. Their breakup happened only 2 days after my accident. Monique died in a car accident the night they broke up and now Adam figured it was happening again. As Adam had very strong feelings for Alyx, the only problem was that no one knew how he felt. He didn't want anyone to know in case he jinxed the situation. Little did he know, but I felt exactly the same way. What Stacia was thinking was to ask Adam to take me in his arms and see if his love could bring me around as she knew exactly how I felt toward him. Now all she had do was find out how he felt. The best way would be to talk to Jeff when they got back from Cameron and Charlotte. You see, the fellas took off because they had matches scheduled there. Ariel & Stacia were given time off. Stacia decided to try Jeff's cell phone, figuring that he wasn't in the ring yet, for rehearsals that is.  
  
"Jeff, sweetie, how are you?" " A little sore, but otherwise ok, Matt & I still have the belts, and Rob is the Hardcore Champ after beating Steven Richards."  
  
"Cool, Do you know if Adam has any feelings for Lexi?" "Just a minute, sugar and I'll ask him" Jeff replied as Adam was standing by the door waiting for Jay.  
  
"Hey Adam, what do you think of Alyxis?" Adam's face turned beet red.  
  
"I guess that's a yes" Jeff said with a laugh.  
  
"Sugar, it's a definite yes, as his face is still red."  
  
"Good, tell him to come straight here after rehearsals, as I have an idea."  
  
"What's your idea?" Jeff said getting a little curious.  
  
"I know that Lexi likes or should I say loves Adam, and has for awhile. What I am thinking, now that I know how Adam feels, is to ask Adam to take her in is arms and see what happens. Maybe with any luck, his strength and love will bring her around."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, it's worth a try, let's hope he'll go for it." As he hung up the phone.  
  
"Hey Adam, can you head right to Lana's when you're done."  
  
"Sure" Adam replied as he walked out of the room with Jay. Adam & Jay rehearsed their match with the Hollys and then Adam changed and hopped on his motorcycle to get to Lana's. As soon as he got there, Stacia grabbed his hand and explained her idea to him and he jumped at the chance. He was willing to try anything.  
  
"Man, Stacia, I'll try anything, I think, no I know, I'm falling in love with her."  
  
"That's sweet, Adam." Stacia replied. He walked down to the room that I was in, stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into the bed behind me. He carefully wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep as it was very late. Whether it was knowing I was safe, or just the fact that I was in the arms of the man I loved, I woke up the next morning wondering why Adam had his arms around me, then I tried to figure where I was and what the hell had brought me there. Adam looked over at me and smiled, he then planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. I carefully turned around, and man did that hurt, to look at him. I couldn't believe it, Adam was finally holding me in his arms. I quietly asked him, as I had no tube in my throat, what happened and he just smiled. I hadn't seen him this happy since I scored a couple of goals in a game in Toronto a year or so ago, which gave me an idea that maybe he liked me back. I knew that he was the man for me.  
  
"Alyx, sweetheart, would you do me the honor of being the only lady in my life?" I replied by giving him a kiss, but this time it was on his lips. He slowly crawled out of bed, and grabbed his sweats. 


	4. The Proposals

Chapter 4  
  
I saw Lana come in and she explained to me what had happened and how I got to her place. I understood why I was there, but I couldn't figure out why Jeff was lying in bed with me. It wasn't until Stacia & Jeff came into the room and told me why. Now all I had to figure out exactly what I injured. I was told that there was a possibility of a broken back, but I was lucky as it was just badly bruised. I did however, fracture my leg in 4 places, and tore the living hell out of my shoulder. There goes my season, thank god I heal fast though. I spent the summer working with WWE's training staff and returned that fall to captain the Women's team to another Gold metal. I then retired from Olympic/National hockey having won 2 Olympic Gold Metals & 4 World Championships. I had graduated from the U of R with a degree in broadcasting, so I would have no trouble finding work. What I really wanted to do, was work in some capacity with Adam. Adam & I were officially and item, in fact he talked with Vince and I got on as a commentator working with JR & The King. It was interesting, I also got to work with Adam in an angle involving Crash Holly, which was cute, since I dated Crash a few times. Vince decided to change the line up a bit and made Faithe a lady from Jeff's past, and Lexi, from Adam's past. In fact everything was going wonderful to the extent that Jeff took Stacia to Paris for some well deserved time off. Matt did something similar, by taking Ariel on a trip to Ayr and through Scotland. With that happening, I ended up working as a valet for Edge & Christian, which was cool. While in Paris, Jeff did the one thing Stacia wasn't expecting, he proposed and she said yes. He took her to Eiffel Tower, and got down on one knee, removing those a pair sunglasses, to reveal his gorgeous dancing green eyes.  
  
"Stacia, my love, I need you to answer one thing for me?" She had no idea, but answered  
  
"What would that be Jeff"  
  
"Stacia, it's very simple, I would like you to be my partner in life as Matt is my partner in the ring." Stacia understood exactly what Jeff was saying.  
  
"Sweetie, if you're asking me to marry you then the answer is definitely yes!!!" He placed a ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
Matt was planning something similar, and in fact talked to Vince about making Ariel's character Syn, a lady from their past rather than their little sister. He called her out one night, and proposed to her on a live RAW IS WAR. "Syn, my sweet, can you come out here for a minute." Most of the fans knew about their on screen relationship, but I don't think too many knew that it was the real Matt, not his character, who was doing the proposing. Syn walked out and Matt held the ropes for her.  
  
"Syn, I know we've been dating for awhile now, and you know I love you with all my heart and all my soul, but I need to know one thing." As he lifted moved his long black hair that he always wore to reveal those sexy chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Syn looked at him, not expecting to hear what he was going to say next.  
  
"Syn, you've always been there when I needed you, but here is my question, I want you with me permanently, I want you to be my wife."  
  
Once she got over the shock, she responded with a yes. I guess my biggest new what the Vince gave me a weekly half hour show. It was called "On The Road With Lexi". Each week I got to select one wrestler or team and profile them, similar to Be A Player, the hockey show. Well, my first week, I chose Edge, followed a week later by Christian, then Matt, and then Jeff. It was funny as I ended up profiling everyone, which was cool as I got to know each on a little better. It also involved traveling to each wrestler's home town and spending the day with them. Adam was totally cool with it. I then chose to the cliques in the federation such as the members of DX at once. Adam decided to turn it around and profile me. That had to be the silliest show we'd ever done. 


	5. A proposal and weddings....

Epilogue  
  
All the fans knew about our relationship, so Adam decided to make it official, although it would be in a match with me & the Kat. Yeah, somehow I was wrestling. It was set up that I would take a shot and get momentarily winded, Jeff would come running, that's all I knew. Well it happened as planned and he came running. He took me in his arms and Christian handed him a microphone.  
  
"Lexi, darling, are you ok, and if so, would you make me the happiest man in the world by giving me your hand in marriage." I was shocked, but I did say yes. Matt & Jeff had a double wedding as neither could decide on who they wanted for their best man. The combined weddings were beautiful. They took place in Cameron, on break from the schedule, that summer. My wedding was also on a break. We had it in Toronto, ON at Christmas. I was asked that fall to coach the Women's team at the Olympics and it was a good thing too as I was expecting our first child. Not only was I, but so were Ariel & Stacia. I gave birth in May to a beautiful baby girl in which we named Natalie Violet Copeland. It was quite funny as Jay & Deni gave birth about three months later to a handsome little boy in which they named Alexander Jason Reso. Stacia had a baby girl, they named her Karen Elizabeth Hardy and Ariel gave birth about three weeks later to a baby boy that Matt & her named Douglas Matthew Hardy. In the end, everything was perfect. 


End file.
